Harvest Moon: Twilight Zone
by LilNubby
Summary: A town engulfed by the Twilight, with no one to save them, will they perish forever of will Jack save them all!


Harvest Moon: Twilight Zone

by: Jacob Taylor

**Chapter One: Living in the Twilight**

A small town with the name of, Mineral Town was in the center of the universe; a paradox universe. It was a peaceful town, but one day the Earth aligned with every other planet in the Milky Way Galaxy. This caused much chaos in Mineral Town. People changed, for the worse. Suddenly people who used to be free and nature-loving people turned to be uptight and serious, maybe a little too serious. That is where this story begins, now let me take you to Mineral Town.

The twilight had caused a wise, old man to eventually die because of his new "fake" youth. You see, Randolph, was an old man, who ran a farm in Mineral Town, but the day the Twilight came, Randolph decided to go parachuting of Moonlight Hill, which appeared to be a mountain. Randolph jumped of with what appeared to be a parachute, actually it was an over sized Tee-shirt. He fell approximately 25 feet to his death. The mayor of the town held an auction for the farm, but no one offered seeing as how the mayor offered it at 69 million. The farm has changed from a small piece of Paradise, to piece of Hell. There was weeds, stones, stumps, and even boulders. But that is neither here nor there, the important part of all of this is that a man from the outside of Mineral Town came here and that changed Mineral Town forever.

Jack, as they call him, came to town and saw that there was a house for sale, so he used his inheritance from his rich uncle Sam to buy the way over priced house for 69 million. The mayor chuckled as Jack bought it because the mayor knew it was a scam. That's when Jack did his first deed that changed the town forever. He asked the mayor, "Why do you scam people?"

"I most certainly do not scam people, I am a peace loving, caring guy. I would never do something as evil, mean, deceitful, and just plain dirty thing as scam a person."

"You just scammed me though. This farm is a pile of crap, I mean look at this dump. There is weeds everywhere. With only 500g left how am I supposed to live??"

"Deal with it sucker!!"

"You know what, that myth really is true."

"What myth??"

"The myth, that on New Year's Day, this town became engulfed in the Twilight."

"What is this Twilight, you speak of?"

"Everyone and everything in the Twilight is the exact opposite of what it used to be! Meaning that you used to be nice, truthful, and a person who is fair. Right now, you're a pathological liar and a scammer!"

"So what if I am, you can't do anything about it!!"

"Well ,I did read that the only way to change someone engulfed in the Twilight, is to beat them in a contest that they're the master at."

"What, you mean like a scamming contest?"

"Sure, if you beat me then, you get my last 500g but if I win you will be free of the Twilight!"

"Deal, but you're money, you know the 69 million, is already cashed into the town bank, so you won't get that back!!"

"Whatever, by the end of the day, whoever has the most money wins the contest!!"

"Deal!"

Jack went about his day trying to scam anyone he met. He met a woman, whose appearance made her look like a nice person. She wore a nice green dress, with a yellow bow around her waist. He said, "Hey, you want to buy this watch and burrito for 150 dollars??"

"Why the hell would I want a burrito and watch?"

"Because, this watch doesn't only tell time, It tells the moon phases, date, and the temperature."

"Oh, that's really nice isn't it."

"Why yes, yes it is!"

" I used sarcasm you idiot!! How about you throw in 4 more burritos and a chocolate bar and I'll give you the money for this."

"Deal!"

They exchanged goods. Meanwhile, the mayor, Thomas, tried scamming various people for exchanges such as a chocolate bar and flour for 150 million. Of course though, scamming in a town with a bunch of stubborn people was hard, so extreme amounts of money was impossible.

At the end of the day, Jack and Thomas compared money. Jack had 1,000g and Thomas 780g. Suddenly, a smoke surrounded Thomas and he returned to his normal state.

"Thanks!"

"Don't mention it I had to do it to save you. About my money..."

"Sorry already cashed, but could you save everyone else."

"Yeah!"

"Also, build up this farm. No, visitors wanna come by and see a messy farm."

"Thanks, for the advice, but I know! Anyways, everyone in this town is just so mean and uptight"

"Yeah, ummmmm about that... Never mind."

Jack's adventure had officially been started and he was on his way to save everyone in town and return Mineral Town back to the way it was, before the Twilight engulfed the town.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**On July 8, 2008**


End file.
